There You Go Making My Heart Beat Again
by awriterofthings
Summary: The ups and downs of Fiona and Imogen's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**There You Go Making My Heart Beat Again**

**Chapter One**

Fiona entered Degrassi high holding hands with her girlfriend, Imogen. The two had been dating for months now and were fast becoming the most popular couple in school. Some people still didn't understand why they were together, Fiona being a popular socialite and Imogen being a quirky oddball, but they worked as a couple.

Imogen glanced at Fiona but said nothing as they walked down the hallway. She'd been wanting to tell her something during their car ride to school but she hadn't done it yet.

Fiona smirked. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She noticed that Imogen was being odder than usual this morning but had been waiting for the girl to tell her when she was ready. She could tell that it wasn't going to happen unless she pulled the information from her girlfriend.

"There is," Imogen replied. "It's not good news, though."

"Uh oh." Fiona stopped at her locker and turned to face Imogen. "What is it? You're not canceling date night are you?"

"I am, actually, but it's Natalie's doing."

Fiona raised an eyebrow for the younger girl to further explain.

"She wants to meet you... properly. Dinner and all that jazz."

Fiona smiled, happily. "That sounds great."

Imogen made a face of disapproval. "How is that great? You have to meet my mom. Me, you, her... dinner. I can only imagine how awkward that's going to be." Imogen's dad had fallen on the deep end with his Alzheimer's and the girl had been spending more time at her mother's place.

"Parents love me," Fiona assured her. "I'm totally fine with having dinner with your mom."

Imogen sighed. "I'm glad one of us is."

Fiona brushed a strand of hair out of Imogen's face. "I thought you two were getting along now."

"We are, but that doesn't mean I want her interrogating my girlfriend."

Fiona grinned. "It'll be fine. I'll be on my best behavior."

Imogen smirked and wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck. "And if she asks if you've corrupted me with your feminine wiles?"

"I'll tell her the truth." Fiona leaned in and kissed Imogen. "_You_ corrupted _me_."

Imogen laughed. "Is that how that happened? I think we remember that night differently. So you're really okay with having dinner with Natalie?"

Fiona nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

Imogen shook her head. "And people think I'm the weird one. Okay then, tomorrow at six I'll be leading you to your doom. What are you doing after school?"

"Student council stuff with Marisol," Fiona replied.

Imogen unwrapped her arms from around Fiona's neck and leaned against one of the lockers with a pout. "So we can't do our homework together?"

Fiona laughed as she moved to open her locker. "Immy when's the last time we actually completed an assignment together?"

Imogen grinned mischievously. "It's not your fault you have a hot girlfriend who you can't keep your hands off of."

Fiona stopped putting her books in her locker and looked at Imogen. Her eyes trailed up and down Imogen's small form. "My girlfriend's all right."

Imogen's mouth fell open and she playfully hit Fiona on the arm.

Adam approached the girls, acknowledging Fiona with a nod before looking at Imogen. "There's a WhisperHug practice after school."

"I can't make it," Imogen said. "I have to work on the set for the school play. You guys have fun, though."

"All right, I'll let the others know." Adam walked off and Imogen turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Why are things always awkward between you two? You didn't even date that long."

Fiona frowned. "They're not. At least not with me. He's the one that gets all weird."

Imogen shook her head. "I need to go to my locker."

"Wait, I'll walk with you." Fiona finished getting what she needed before closing her locker and walking with Imogen.

"So I was thinking," Imogen began.

Fiona sighed. "Uh oh."

"Let me finish," Imogen chided her. "So I was thinking..." She paused, waiting to see if Fiona had a sarcastic remark. She smiled when the girl said nothing and continued, "...we should have a double date." Fiona made a face and Imogen caught it. "What? What's that face for?"

"I hate double dates," Fiona stated.

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Since when?"

"Since we went with Bianca and Drew to dinner and they had that awkward argument in front of us."

"Then it's a good thing our double date won't be with them."

Fiona looked cautiously at Imogen. "Who's it with?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Imogen let out an exasperated sigh. "You'll willingly have dinner with my mom but you act like having a double date is worse than a root canal. You're something else Fiona Coyne. Anyway, it'd be with Eli and Clare. So what do you say?"

Fiona thought for a moment. "That's doable."

"Great!" Imogen clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'll start making plans for it."

Imogen stopped at her locker and opened it. Fiona smiled when she noticed a new picture in her girlfriend's locker. In the picture, she had her arms wrapped around Imogen from behind, her chin resting on the smaller girl's shoulder and they were both smiling happily. "I want a copy of that picture."

Imogen looked at the picture and smiled. "I put it up yesterday. Do you remember where it's from."

Fiona pretended to contemplate it for a moment. "Nope, not a clue."

Imogen pushed the girl gently. "Fions!"

"I'm kidding. It's from our sixth-month anniversary." Fiona kissed Imogen chastely. "I'll never forget that night."

Imogen blushed and grabbed the textbook she would need for her first class of the day. Their sixth-month anniversary had ended with them being each other's first. It was a special night and Imogen had loved everything about it. "The night _you _corrupted me. Let's keep that detail to ourselves on Friday when we have dinner with my mom."

"Yes, because I'd tell her that youwere the one I lost my virginity to when _you _seduced me. Definitely a way to score points with your mom," Fiona said, sarcastically.

Imogen quirked an eyebrow. "Seduced you? I believe that better describes what you did. Walk me to class?"

"Only because it's my class, too. I'll even carry your books."

Imogen rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips. "Oh, you're so romantic."

The two girls headed to class, playfully bantering the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Fiona was sitting in the cafeteria working on an assignment she forgot when she felt hands cover her eyes. She smiled big and set her pencil down. "Now who could this be?"

Eli who was sitting across from Fiona texting on his phone looked up. "It's your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but which one?" Fiona joked. Imogen moved her hands and gently pinched her girlfriend on the upper arm. Fiona turned her head and grinned. "My favorite one."

"I better be your only one," Imogen warned, playfully. She kissed Fiona on the cheek and sat down. "What are we doing?"

"Homework," Fiona replied.

"Texting Clare," Eli answered.

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just go sit with her?"

"She's not here. She's working on some journalism related thing." Eli sat his phone on the table. "I heard you were taking Fiona to have dinner with your mom on Friday. Exciting."

Imogen made a face. "That's not what I would call it."

Eli laughed. "Fiona seems to be excited about it so you shouldn't be so nervous. It'll be good times."

"Speaking of good times," Imogen began. "What do you think of a double date with me and Fiona?"

"A double date? Never been on one," Eli replied.

"Well, we should make plans to change that. It'll be fun. I'll update you once I figure out when I want to do it."

"Okay, I'll let Clare know," Eli said. "She'll love it."

The three spent the rest of their lunch doing their own thing, talking from time to time. Fiona worked on her assignment, Imogen sketched some ideas that she had for the set of Eli's new play and Eli texted Clare. Things were going nicely until-

Charlie walked up to the table where Fiona was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder. Fiona turned her head, looking up and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, hi!" She stood up and hugged the brunette. "It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been good," Charlie replied. "How about you?"

"I've been great," Fiona replied. "What brings you to my school?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

Fiona laughed. "Consider me surprised."

"I also needed a favor and I thought I'd come ask you in person." Charlie gave her a hopeful look.

"What's up?" Fiona was curious to know what her ex-girlfriend wanted from her.

"Since everyone loved that painting of you, I was thinking we should do another. What do you think? Model for me?"

Fiona smiled. "Sure. It'd be my pleasure."

Imogen gave Eli a look that said, "Has Fiona lost her mind?" before she looked back at the girls.

"Awesome. Does tomorrow work for you?"

"I have plans tomorrow but the day after that is fine."

"Okay, I'll text you," Charlie said. "And we should do some catching up. Maybe we can do something after."

Fiona nodded. "Definitely." Fiona and Charlie said their goodbyes and Fiona sat back down at the table.

"Eli." Imogen looked at her friend. "Did my girlfriend just agree to pose for her ex-girlfriend?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "It's not even like that, Imogen."

"Eli?" Imogen said, ignoring Fiona.

"Uh, yeah, she did." Eli wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but he hoped he'd make it out alive.

"And Eli," Imogen continued. "Was my girlfriend flirting with her ex-girlfriend?"

Fiona held a hand up, stopping Eli from responding. "Whoa, there was no flirting." Fiona looked at Eli. "Isn't she overreacting?"

"A tad bit," Eli stated.

"Eli!" Imogen exclaimed.

"I mean, I could see why she would feel the way she does," Eli quickly corrected himself.

"Seriously?" Fiona scoffed.

"Um, I have to go!" Eli stood up, gathering his things before finding somewhere safer to be than within punching distance on his two best friends.

"Imogen I wasn't flirting with her. I was just being nice. And what's wrong with me modeling for her? It's strictly a professional thing. Besides, I have a girlfriend that I love very much and she's dating someone, too... well, she was when we last spoke. Anyway, the point is we're just friends. Barely that. You have nothing to worry about. If you really don't want me doing it, I'll call her right now and cancel."

"No." Imogen reached out, taking Fiona's hand into hers. "I'm overreacting. I guess I'm more susceptible to jealousy than I thought. Forgive me?"

Fiona smiled and kissed Imogen softly. "You're cute when you're jealous _but _like I said, you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours."

"Good." Imogen leaned in, touching her forehead to Fiona's. "We scared Eli away."

Fiona chuckled. "That we did. Want to go see where he's hiding?"

Imogen shook her head. "Are you done with your assignment yet?"

"Almost."

"Finish. We can tell him we made peace later."

Fiona wrapped her right arm around Imogen's shoulders, pulling her closer and picked up her pencil with her other hand to finish her assignment. She was glad their fight didn't last very long but none of their fights had ever lasted very long. They were good about talking their problems out.

"Hey," Imogen said gently.

Fiona turned her head. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Fiona's smile made Imogen's heart melt. "I love you, too."

The older girl went back to her homework and Imogen's mind wandered to Charlie. She and Fiona hadn't dated very long from what Fiona had told her. As a matter of fact, the two hadn't been very compatible. Now she and Fiona on the other hand were very good for each other. They shared the same sense of humor and got along great. She smiled to herself, thinking how lucky she was to have the girl in her life. She wouldn't worry about Charlie. She trusted Fiona and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was Friday afternoon after school and Imogen was at Fiona's loft waiting for tonight when they would have to go join her mother for dinner. The girls were currently making out in the living room and things were getting heated when Imogen stopped things.

"We need to talk about tonight."

Fiona furrowed her brows. "What about tonight?"

"Like how we're not going to mention that you live in a condo by yourself." The last thing Imogen wanted was her mother banning her from coming over to spend time with Fiona.

"I won't say anything unless she asks me and if she does happen to ask about my living situation, I won't lie."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Why not? It'll be a little white lie."

"A white lie that will make your mother hate me later if she learns that I lied to her."

Imogen sighed. "Fine. Tell her that you live alone and can do with me what you want because there's no one around to stop us."

"I highly doubt the topic will even come up. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, that was it," Imogen said. "I think. I may come up with something else later."

"You're worrying too much." Fiona kissed Imogen on the forehead. "Everything's going to be fine."

Imogen looked at her girlfriend suspiciously. "You're telling me that you're not even a little worried?"

"Like I said," Fiona grinned. "Parents love me."

* * *

Later that night, Fiona and Imogen were sitting at the dining room table at Natalie's house. The woman had actually cooked them the meal that they were currently enjoying. Imogen couldn't remember the last time she had even seen her mother in a kitchen.

"So, Fiona." Natalie began. "You're a senior, correct?"

Fiona nodded. "I am, yes."

"Do you know what you want to do once you graduate?" Imogen glared at her mother but the woman ignored it. Natalie liked Fiona. The girl was funny, nice and well-mannered but she still wanted to know more about her to ensure that she was right for her daughter.

"I'm still trying to decide what university I want to attend. I'm thinking I might go to a university in New York."

Natalie raised her eyebrows. "New York? Have you been there before?"

Imogen tried to fight the frown that threatened to spill over her face. She and Fiona hadn't made it a point to talk about what would happen to their relationship once they graduated. She definitely didn't think her girlfriend was going to move miles away from her.

Fiona smiled. "I lived there before moving here."

"Do you miss it?" Natalie asked.

"Sometimes but I visit my mom there when I can."

Imogen froze and hoped what Fiona had just said would go right over her mother's head.

"Your mother doesn't live with you?" Natalie asked.

Fiona didn't bother glancing at Imogen, who she was sure was glaring a hole into the side of her head. "No. I live alone. I Skype with my mother _all _the time, though. Everyday, actually."

"Your mother is raising you through Skype?" Natalie asked, shocked.

"Fiona has a great mom," Imogen jumped in. "Fiona was happier here then she would've been back in New York at that point in her life so her mother let her stay. Fiona's responsible. She can live on her own."

"I wasn't judging, Imogen. I was just surprised."

Fiona smiled to ease the tension. "Most people are."

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back."

Once Natalie was gone, Imogen began her rant. "I told you not to say anything and what do you do? You make it a point to state that you live alone."

Fiona shrugged. "It just came out. She didn't take it that badly."

"She's probably waiting for you to leave before she throws a hissy fit about it."

Fiona bumped shoulders with Imogen. "Calm down, babe. It's fine."

Natalie returned with a glass of what looked like wine in her hand. Imogen stiffened and glanced at her girlfriend. They hadn't talked about whether or not Fiona was comfortable mentioning her past bouts with alcoholism to Natalie. Imogen moved her hand to Fiona's thigh and gave it a squeeze. Fiona placed her hand on top of Imogen's and returned the squeeze, letting her know that she was fine.

"So, Fiona. Imogen says you're on the student council. How are you liking that?"

"It's great," Fiona said. "We're actually thinking of planning an in-school game night event."

Imogen perked up. "That sounds like fun. I'm just going to go ahead and say it right now. Pictionary."

Fiona giggled and leaned over to kiss Imogen on the cheek. "I'll make sure to add that to the list."

Natalie smiled at the two girls. "It's getting late and I'm on-call tomorrow so I should get some sleep. Fiona it was very nice meeting you. You're a lovely young woman."

Fiona beamed. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you, too."

"Maybe next time you can meet the rest of the family," Natalie said.

"That sounds great," Fiona said.

Natalie looked at Imogen. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"With Dad," Imogen said.

Natalie looked at her questioningly.

"You can call to make sure if you want," Imogen said. "but that's where I will be."

"All right, drive home safely."

Once the girls left the house and got into the car, Fiona looked over at Imogen. "Are you really staying with your dad tonight?"

Imogen laughed. "No, I'll be spending tonight with my amazing girlfriend. My mom loved you. I could tell."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Fiona said as she started the car.

As Fiona drove them back to her place, she noticed how unusually quiet Imogen was being. "Hey, are you okay?"

Imogen broke out of her daze and turned her gaze away from the window. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Fiona asked.

"How great my girlfriend is and how lucky I am to have her."

"Someone's trying to get lucky."

Imogen looked mock offended. "Can't I say something sweet to the love of my life without wanting anything in return?"

"Yes... and you're definitely getting lucky, by the way."

Imogen took one of Fiona's hands into her own and held it while the girl drove. She had wanted to ask about college and if they'd be staying together but they had months before they needed to worry about that. She wouldn't ruin their night by starting a fight that she was sure would happen over the topic. Right now she would just take things day by day and hope everything would work out for them in the end.


End file.
